Studies show benefits from the use of body weight supported (BWS) harness systems during rehabilitation for a variety of dianoses including spinal cord injury, cerebrovascular accident, osteoarthritis, and amputation. Performance tests of the current BWS harness systems demonstrate that problems are preventing their widespread use. It is the contention of the investigator that a free standing (BWS) harness system can be designed to resolve the deficiencies with current commercially available systems. This device will improve rehabilitation of patients by providing a better (BWS) system, reduce fear of falling, allow for earlier initiation of rehabilitation and replicate the mobility skill to be learned as close as possible by providing control of the amount of weight bearing on the affected area. In phase I the feasibility of such a device will be tested. Structural and functional feasibility tests will be done with the help of URDI s and RPG s engineering and manufacturing expertise. Both facilities maintain a qualified staff and state-of-the-art equipment. The PI s expertise in kinesiology, spotting rigs and inventiveness will culminate these resources. A working model will be expected in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Upon successful completion, this research leads directly to the design of a commercially superior Body Weight Support System. The market for this product includes Hospitals, Rehabilitation Facilities, Retirement Homes, Home Health Care, Veterans Administration, and others.